


Silence

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Fictif, Fictif: Last Legacy
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mourning, im soft and sad, implied chracter death, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Aenna normally doesn't let anyone see her cry.But Felix isn't just anyone.
Relationships: Felix Escellun/Aenna Nova(OC)
Kudos: 14





	Silence

When Felix walks to the door, he’s brought to a halt. From the other side, he hears a wracked sob, a desperate cough, and a hissed curse--

  
  


“Fuck!” 

  
  


His expression softens as he rests his hand on the wood, slowly easing the door open. There, sitting by the desk, head in her hands, is Aenna. She angrily wipes her eyes with her hand’s heel. 

He walks over, the rustle of his clothing alerts her of his arrival, making her flinch as she pushes away from the table, forcing a smile. 

  
  


“Felix, I didn’t hear--”

  
  


Before she can finish her sentence, he’s wrapped his arms around her, digging his hands into her tousled curls. Abruptly, she falls silent, and for a moment, she doesn’t even breathe, her nose filled with the smell of him. 

  
  


And then the dam breaks. 

  
  


She lets out a wracked sob, digging her hands into his back as she buries her face in his chest. Her entire body shakes with the force of her sobbing, and Felix nearly asks her what’s wrong, desperate to make sure to avoid it--

  
  


When he sees the picture she was drawing, his heart drops. It’s of several figures, one of them being Rime. The other is Aenna’s family--parents, two siblings--who he remembers her talking above in the ‘past’ tense, implying they weren’t going to be welcoming her home once she returned. 

  
  


That’s right, she wasn’t going to stay in Astarea forever. 

  
  


Felix swallows the lump in his throat at the reminder, instead focusing on her, slowly calming down, the feel of her body against his, the sweet smell of cherries and cinnamon that always seems to cling to her. Right now, she is here, in his arms, and though he will soon have to say goodbye…

She’s _alive_. 

So he bathes in her presence, the melancholy of it going dutifully ignored as he comforts her. 

  
  


Sometimes old wounds open again. 

  
  


Felix knows that most of all.


End file.
